The Man Who Can't be Moved
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Song fic, with a whole lotta SamxDanny fluff! yay!  Has a happy ending  please Read and Review! Song owned by "The Script", not me!  3 Oneshot


**Yay! First song fic! I love this song, and I can't stop singing it. I thought I would be a cute little something to put on here, so enjoy!**

**The Man Who Can't be Moved**

Danny satcurb in his ghost form, sighing sadly. He had a fight with Sam again, and it ended badly. She had yelled at him harshly, telling him to think of more than just his own opinions, and left. He knew it was his fault, and he knew that eventually, he would have to suck up his pride, and apologize. He looked around, and smiled lightly when he saw the street he was on. He was about four blocks from Casper high, on Mainland St. the place where he and Sam had first met. It was in third grade.

She was the new kid, and she wore a pink frilly dress with a scowl. He had seen her misery, and offered to be her friend. She had smiled slightly. She was cute then too.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, not gonna move_

Soon five o'clock came, and people and students began to trail on the sidewalk. He picked up the signs he had made, and Sam's picture. He held the, out and showed them to everyone. They looked shocked to see their hero on the street, looking for a seemingly normal girl, but soon they just shrugged it off, and began to go on their way.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl, con you tell her where I am?"_

"Excuse me, if you see this girl, can you tell her I'm here waiting for… her…" he trailed off as the person he was talking to walked away.

"Hey phantom, need some charity?" asked a group of juveniles. Danny sighed, and shook his head. They laughed, and walked away, oblivious to his situation.

_Some try and hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd mete_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

"Hey Phantom, you have to move soon. No minors are allowed to be on the street alone after seven. Not even a ghost." Danny shook his head, and looked up at the officer.

"I'm waiting for a girl. I can't move. Not unless she comes and moves me." The officer looked shocked, but smiled, and shook his head.

"I swear, teenagers. Even when they're a ghost, they're stubborn." Danny laughed slightly. "I'll let you stay here for now, but you have to move sometime." Danny nodded, and stood up, and showed the officer the picture of Sam.

"This is her. Tell her I'm here if you see her." The officer laughed and nodded, and walked away waving. Danny was glad that everyone knew he was the hero.

_Police man says "Son, you can't stay here."_

_I say, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day a month, a year_

_Gotta stand my ground, even of it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go."_

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd mete_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

Danny woke with a start, and looked up towards the figure that had been poking him. He squinted his eyes, and relaxed when he saw it was Tucker.

"You been out here all night dude?" Danny nodded, and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone is talking about how they saw the ghost boy on the side of the street, showing everyone a picture of a Goth girl, and asking if they had seen her." Tucker smiled slightly, and chuckled. "And I have a feeling I know exactly who the "Goth Girl" is."

Tucker began to walk away, waving. "Good luck man."

"Thanks Tuck." He said, and looked towards end of the road, just thinking. His mom and dad would probably skin him, but he didn't care. He needed his Sam, no matter what the cost.

_People Talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

Soon, New cast people and news paper reporters came, and began to ask him questions, but he just shook his head, raised the picture of Sam.

He looked at the camera, and smiled that signature goofy smile. "Sam, if you're watching this, please come back to me."

_Maybe I'll get famous_

_As the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to,_

_But you'll see me on the news_

After a while, they left, seeing as they weren't going to get much more that that from the ghost. For hours he sat there, staring off towards the side of the street that was towards Sam's house. Just hoping for that familiar form to come over the horizon.

He smiled when he finally did, and she ran toward his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"You goof." She muttered into his chest. "You didn't have to do tha-" 

"I'm so sorry for what I said." He said, putting his whole heart into it. "I really didn't mean it." He felt her smile into his chest.

_And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd mete_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd mete_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

Slowly, they walked hand-in-hand back to Danny's house, and if you looked closely, you could see Danny smiling happily at Sam, with all the love in his heart.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, not gonna move._

**Well, that's it! I really hope you guys like it, and REVIEW! PLEASE GOD, REVIEW! =3**


End file.
